Virtual World
by taorisnvrdie
Summary: Dinding sekuat apapun itu,tidak akan bisa membatasi. Karena efek cinta sangatlah kuat,meruntuhkan dinding yang paling kuat sekali pun. Kurasa begitulah cinta bekerja


TITLE

VIRTUAL WORLD

CAST

TAORIS AND BAEKHYUN

GENRE

ROMANCE,COMFORT

RATED

T

.

.

.

**NB: Halo!saya author baru disini,yang kebetulan suka banget bangetan sama TaoRis. dan ff ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri yang notabene suka banget sama game online,tapi kalau masalah ketemuan langsung sih belum pernah ya(?) maaf kalau kurang memuaskan,namanya juga baru belajar ngetik(?) ya tolong dihargai aja ya:)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Aku yakin

Bahwa cinta itu nyata

Dan dinding atau batu apapun yang membatasinya

Tidak akan mempan

Karena kekuatan cinta memang kuat

Meskipun dihalangi

Ataupun dipukul-pukul

_VIRTUAL WORLD_

22.30 KST

Ini belum terlalu malam untuknya,pemuda bermata onyx dengan hiasan hitam disekeliling matanya dipadupadankan dengan rambut legam hitamnya yang menguar akibat pemakaian baby shampoo nya. Pemuda itu adalah Huang Zi Tao,kelahiran Qingdao pada tanggal 3 Mei 1993.

'selamat malam ge,selamat tidur'

itulah yang tercetak dari layar laptopnya saat jemari lentiknya melantun dengan indah diatas barang datar itu. Ya, sejak Tao bertemu dengan gegenya yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kris, beberapa hari ini Tao sangat senang dikarenakan gege nya yang sering menemaninya chatting. Meskipun Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,mereka sering sekedar ber-skype ataupun bertelfonan sekedar untuk mengenal masing-masing lebih dalam. Dan kau tahu siapa yang disebut 'ge' itu? Tao juga belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung,tetapi keseringannya chatting dengan 'gege' nya itu membuat Tao pelan-pelan menyukai sosok yang dipanggilnya 'ge' tersebut. Tao pun sering telat masuk sekolah dikarenakan chatting dengan gege Kris nya sampai larut malam. Sungguh,bocah yang nakal.

06.00 KST

"Yak! Tao-ie,bangun!" bentak Heechul,sang eomma Tao sembari mengguncangkan tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu

Tao yang merasa tidurnya terganggu pun langsung membuka matanya,menggeliat di atas kasur empuknya

"eomma-ya,Tao masih ngantuk"

Mendengar gumaman anaknya,Heechul pun langsung menarik selimut yang melingkar indah di tubuh Tao.

"Yak! Eomma huaaa" jerit Tao sambil sesekali berpura-pura menangis

"Ppali Tao-ie,sudah jam 6" sembari mendorong Tao ke toilet

"Ne,eomma" sambil berjalan terseok-seok dengan enggan melepas bau pagi hari yang menempel

.

.

.

SM High School

"Yak Tao-ie,kenapa mukamu pucat?apakah gege mu mencuekkimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang penasaran.

"aniyo hyung,aku masih mengantuk karena chatting dengan gege semalaman"

"haah Tao,kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengan gege mu saja?" usul Baekhyun.

"a-aku b-belum siap hyung" ucap Tao sambil meghela nafas.

Tao tidak akan pernah siap,berulang kali Baekhyun sudah menanyakannya tetapi hasilnya nihil,Tao selalu tidak siap bertemu dengan gege nya itu,Baekhyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan pada gege nya karena Tao sering bercerita tentangnya.

"Lalu,kapan kau akan siap Tao?bagaimana bisa bertemu kalau kau tidak akan pernah siap?" timpal Baekhyun

,"a-aku juga t-tidak tahu hyung" ucapnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya-yang sudah dilipat- sendiri.

"tidak bisa begini,Tao kau harus bertemu dengan gegemu!" sahut Baekhyun semangat.

"m-mwo!? Aku belum siap hyunggie-ya" rengek Tao.

"Bagaimana bisa maju kalau kau tidak mau mencoba Tao-ie?nanti hyung temani okay?" tawar Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul pelan lengan Tao.

"a-ah tapi hyung..." balas Tao dengan wajah khawatir.

"gwenchana Tao-ie,katamu dia orang baik-baik kan?percayalah,ada hyung" Senyum manis dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Tao.

"gomawo hyunggie" cengir Tao pada baekhyun yang hanya dijawab oleh acakkan pada rambut Tao.

_-Skip Time-_

17.30 KST

"hyunggie-ya,Tao gugup" tutur Tao sembari memainkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"jangan gugup Tao-ie,kau tidak mau terlihat buruk didepan gege mu kan?" dibalas dengan anggukan Tao.

"Baiklah,tanya gege mu dia sudah sampai dimana".

Tao pun mengklik browser yang ia gunakan untuk chatting dengan gegenya dan memulai ruang chat tersebut.

– M

TaoPanda0503: Gege,ada dimana?

KrisPicasso1106: Gege sudah mau sampai di dekat cafe,Tao ada dimana?

TaoPanda0503: aku sudah di tempat ge._.

KrisPicasso1106: Ah,sebentar ya Tao sebentar lagi gege sampai. Tunggu gege ne?

TaoPanda0503: ne gege^^

'cling' begitulah bunyi saat Tao menutup ruang chat dengan gegenya

"H-hyung,dia sudah mau sampai disini" tutur Tao gugup.

"Hm,kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ya tenang Tao-ie,jangan gugup seperti ini"

"hh,ne hyunggie! Hwaiting!" timpal Tao sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah imutnya

"Hwaiting Tao!". Kemudian Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Tak cukup waktu lama pintu cafe pun terbuka menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi,gege nya.

"Gege!" panggil Tao sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang di cafe tersebut,Tao tidak bisa menutup kegirangannya.

"Tao! Sudah lama menunggu ya?mianhae" timpal gegenya sembari menarik kursi didepan Tao untuk ia dudukki.

"ah?aniyo gege,baru sepuluh menit kok" ucap Tao sambil mengeluarkan cengiran

"Gege mau pesan apa?"

tawar Tao sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal pada gege didepannya tersebut. Kris,kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan berkata pada pelayan di samping mejanya dengan Tao

"Pesan hot americano satu tanpa gula"

"Mm,aku pesan ice chocolate coffee" timpal Tao.

"Baiklah,mohon pesanannya ditunggu ya^^" kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja Tao dan Kris.

Kegugupan yang dilanda Tao sangat dahsyat,begitu pula dengan Kris. Mereka bingung harus bertindak apa setelah bertemu sekarang ini

"Hm,a-akhirnya kita bisa bertemu ya Tao" ucap Kris sembari tersenyum senang.

"Ne gege,aku sangaaat senang hehe" timpal Tao dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Uu,neomu kyeopta" timpal Kris sembari mencubit-cubit pipi Tao yang chubby.

BLUSH

Apa-apaan ini! Dia tidak tahu kalau jantung Tao sedang mengalami kerusakkan?

"Ehm,mianhae Tao-er" ucap Kris sembari melepaskan kaitan jarinya pada pipi chubby Tao.

"Ne gwenchana gege,Tao senang kok" timpal Tao sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang ia yakini sangat merah.

"Permisi,pesanan anda Tuan"

"Ah,iya xie xie ni" balas Tao

Kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris sembari mengedip nakal ke arah Kris.

"aish,pelayan sialan" Tao membatin

Kemudian suasana menjadi –sangat- canggung,diantara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara hanya bunyi alunan musik yang menguar dari ujung cafe lah yang ikut meramaikan suasana ini

"Ah iya Tao,gege mau bicara" ucapnya dengan nada serius

"Hm?bicara apa ge?silahkan" Balasnya dengan wajah polos nan imut.

...

...

Hening,sepertinya Kris sedang berfikir bagaimana cara untuk mengutarakan perasaannya

"mm,gege suka Tao"

DEG

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia bilang apa barusan? Oh Tuhan,ada apa dengan pendengaranku ini?

"G-gege b-bilang apa?" sekali lagi dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Kris yang gemas hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao yang sudah memerah padam

"Ge-ge su-ka T-A-O!" katanya didepan wajah Tao yang sudah semerah tomat,oh Tuhan betapa imutnya Tao saat itu.

Tadi,dia bilang apa? Dia bilang dia suka aku? Astaga! Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Oh!

"Tao?gwenchana?" tanya Kris yang tampaknya khawatir.

"mm,ne g-gwenchana gege."

"jadi?"

"Tao suka gege juga kok"

"jinjja? Waaaa!"

Tao yang melihat Kris berteriak hanya tersenyum tidak jelas,antara senyum senang ataupun terharu,atau senang,atau..ah lupakan!

Yang jelas,Tao sekarang senang,orang yang disukainya sudah ia temui,bahkan ia memilikki perasaan yang sama.

"Ehm,ne gege" balas Tao sambil tersipu malu

"Xie xie Tao-ie!" timpal Kris sembari memeluk Tao posesif

"E-eh? N-ne g-gege"

"Jadi? Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"tanya Kris penuh harap

"Of course gege" balas Tao dengan pipi yang telah bersemu -sangat- merah

Kris nampaknya masih senang memeluk Tao,ia tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan orang-orang pada pasangan tersebut,ya memang benar cinta akan membutakan segalanya

"Gege,ini sudah malam"

"A-ah?iya Tao-ie,lebih baik kita pulang. Kajja gege antar"

Kemudian Kris membayar makanan mereka tersebut dan menggandeng tangan Tao untuk menuju ke mobil

Tao yang masih mengalami kerusakkan jantung pun hanya terdiam di mobil,tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

_-Skip Time-_

"Gege xie xie sudah mau mengantar Tao"

"Ne Tao-er" balas Kris sembari mengacak-acak surai hitam Tao

Tao hanya diam,dia bingung harus berbuat apa

"Tao, _puedo darte un beso_?" timpal Kris disertai senyuman riang

"Hm?" Tao pun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kris,maklum saja nilai bahasa Spanyol Tao pas pas an,bagaimana bisa ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris tadi?

Kris pun dengan tidak sabaran langsung mencium lembut bibir plum milik Tao,lembut tidak ada paksaan hanya ada kasih sayang di dalamnya,kasih sayang Kris untuk Tao begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan yang dicium hanya bisa membulatkan matanya selebar mungkin,berusaha untuk membalasnya. Melumat pelan bibir plum itu tidak sampai memerah,dan kemudian Kris melepaskan ciuman -yang diketahui pertama untuk Tao- indah itu.

"Tao-er" Panggil Kris

"Ne gege?"

"Wo ai ni"

"Wo ye ai ni gege"

Dan layar menyala itu menjadi salah satu saksi bisu cinta yang diukir lewat dunia yang takkan pernah menjadi nyata tersebut. Tetapi dengan cinta,segalanya menjadi berubah.

– M

TaoPanda0503: Gege?sudah tidur?selamat malamJ

KrisPicasso1106: Selamat malam Pandaku:*

Mohon reviewnya ya! No silent readers please,ini ff pertama saya


End file.
